Say What Now?
by BetYouCan'tFindMe
Summary: Superman and Lex Luthor are shocked. Wanna know why they're shocked? Click and find out. Three-shot.
1. Superman & Luthor & Superboy

**Haha! My best friend and I were walking home from an after school activity, when a boy on a bike went past us and said to some girls walking behind us... "Wassup bitches!"**

**It was hilarious! I hope this one is too.**

* * *

**Superman AKA Clark Kent AKA The Ignorant Idiot's POV**

I was just fighting Lex Luthor again. He had kryptonite but he wasn't using it... yet. So we were fighting and all that. I just don't know why he can't give up already. We've beaten him millions of times. But he still keeps comin' , I am impressed at his perseverance though. No other Leaguer was there since I just called them five minutes ago.

But then all of a sudden I saw Superboy on his New Genesis Motorcycle or sphere. I was surprised. You would think the boy would be in school or something, but NOOOO! He would be in Metropolis. I thought he was coming to help...

**OH WHO WAS I KIDDING?**

He sped past me and Luthor while saying...

**"WASSUP BITCHES!"**

That was the most shocking thing that I have ever heard said to me.

**ME! SUPERMAN! MAN OF STEEL! THE LAST SON OF KRYPTON! THE BIG BLUE BOYSCOUT! THE GUY THAT'S CUTE AS A BUTTON!**

Who does that kid think he is? And why say it to me? I didn't do anything wrong... did I? I still can't believe what just happened. Did the kid get exposed to some kryptonite?

All I said was, "Say what now?"

* * *

**Lex Luthor AKA Arch-Enemy of Superman AKA The Bald Guy With The Big Head's POV**

I was fighting Superman in my titanium suit... yet again. Why I can't fuckin' kill him by now is beyond me. I faced him many times, I got him to his knees tons of times, yet I can't kill him. At the last minute, one his Justice Buddies would knock me down or out and he would win.

I hope this time I would win. But my head calculates that there is only a slim possibility that I would win and kill him. Anyway, at least none of his friends are here yet.

Then I saw him. My son or should I say our son? Was racing towards us on his flying motorcycle. I thought he was going to help Superman. To my surprise he didn't. Even more surprising is what he did.

He rode past us while saying...

**"WASSUP BITCHES!"**

That was very shocking and surprising. But why would he say that to me? Even the heroes in tights don't say that to me. But my _son_ would say that to me?

**ME! LEX LUTHOR! THE PRESIDENT! LEADER OF THE INJUSTICE GANG! THE... UH... WHY CAN'T I THINK OF OTHER NAMES?**

Who does that boy think he is? Why did he say that to me? I never did anything wrong to him... did I? Still trying to make sense of what just happened. Did he get exposed to kryptonite?

All I could say before I got knocked out by being hit with a mace on my back was, "Say what now?"

* * *

**Haha! That was hilarious to write even though it was short.**

**Writing the next chapter on Babyfied, don't worry. Having a hard time with it though.**

**Anyway, how did you like this one shot?**

**I want you to review... Now.**


	2. Batman & Joker & Robin

**Hi!**

**I had a reviewer who had a great idea! Having Robin say "Wassup Bitches!" to Batman and Joker! :D**

**So I'm adding this chapter and others to this story.**

**Warning: Joker's POV might have too much laughing. Also Batman's POV might be a bit OOC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Batman AKA Bruce Wayne AKA The Guy That Makes Criminals Pee In Their Pants 's POV**

I was fighting Joker. Joker got out of Arkham yet again. I swear they need better walls in that place. Anyway, Joker and I are at an empty warehouse. I was waiting for Robin to give me some help. Robin, unfortunately, was still coming to the warehouse.

All I wanted today was to sleep for more than an hour and eat more than a quarter of my food. But I didn't get what I wanted, did I? No, instead I got an homocidal clown trying to hit me with a crowbar and laughing gas...

LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!

I was trying to wait and dodge Joker's liquid laughing gas from hitting my face when all of a sudden Robin comes swinging past us while saying...

**"WASSUP BITCHES!"**

Ex-cuh-use me! Did that boy just call me a bitch? Oh no he di-in't! He didn't just call me that... did he?

**ME! THE BATMAN! BRUCE FUCKIN' WAYNE! DARK KNIGHT! PRINCE OF GOTHAM! THE GUY THAT HAS A FUCKIN' SIGNAL ON TOP OF THE GCPD'S ROOF!**

Did Robin get hit on the head? Because then I would understand. If he wasn't... then I don't understand. And it takes a lot for me not to understand.

So I said, "Say what now?" Then I resumed trying to hit Joker while trying to know what just happened.

* * *

**Joker AKA Batman's Arch-Nemesis AKA The Guy Who Would Kill You Just Because It's A Tuesday 's POV**

Mwahahaha! HaHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! I was trying to hit Batman in the head. HAHAHAHA! It was like playing Wack-A-Mole! It's... So... Much... Fun! HAHAHAHAHA! You've gotta try it! :D

HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHHA!I was about to hit Batsy in the face with some laughing gas when all... of... a... sudden... Bird Boy comes swingin' by while sayin' somethin'!

Do ya wanna know what happened from Uncle J's pointa view? Welllll... Little Bird said...

**"WASSUP BITCHES!"**

It was soooooooo funny! HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! Ya shoulda seen Batsy's face! HAHAHA!... Wait a minute, wait a second! Did Boy Blunder just say "BITCHES!" with a "es" , right?

... That's not funny anymore... Not funny...

Did Wonder Boy just hit his head or somethin'? Cause he wouldn't call his Uncle J a bitch. 'Cuz if he did Uncle J would carve a smile on his face.

So I just said, "Say what now?" Then Batsy hits my head. "HAHA."

* * *

**How'd ya like it?**

**Was it good? Or was it bad?**

**Review so I would know. :)**


	3. Superboy & Robin

**Didn't think I would turn this into a three-shot. Yes... I did say three-shot. I will not make anymore chapters.**

**This was only meant to be a one-shot. But thanks for the suggestion for the second chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Mt. Justice**

HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA!

Laughter bounced off the walls of Mount Justice when Aqualad, Rocket (decided to include her since she's in the team.), Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Zatanna (included her too) stepped of the teleporter.

"What the? Why are there laughing?" asked a puzzled Wally. He scratched his head and looked at the others if they had a clue at what was going on.

Artemis shook her head, "I have no idea. But one of them sounds like Robin though. You think we should check it out?" She glanced at Kaldur.

Kaldur nodded, "Yes. But be on your guard. We don't know why Robin is laughing..." Miss Martian shuddered and said, "Yeah. I remembered the last time... I still don't know where he got those cookies..."

They all headed to the noise, which was in the briefing room. Zatanna frowned and said to the others, "It's not only Robin in there... There's two people!" Everyone agreed to the discovery.

They opened the door and saw...

* * *

**1. Robin rolling on the floor and holding his stomach, laughing.**

**2. Superboy leaning on the wall and clutching his shirt, also laughing.**

**3. The hologram computers showing various videos.**

**4. The videos on the computer were of Superman, Luthor, Batman, and Joker looking dumbfounded.**

* * *

The Team's mouths were wide open and they could have swallowed flies if they stayed that way for a while. They didn't know what to say. Much less know what was going on in front of their eyes. Rocket finally asked what was going on in their minds, "What is going on? Why the heck are you guys laughing and why are the computers showing Batman, Joker, Superman and Luthor?"

Superboy finally got himself to stop laughing and looked up to the rest of his teammates. He grinned the biggest grin he had ever had. "You guys have got to watch what we did! Hahahahahahaha!"

Robin agreed, "Haha... Watch...Ha... the video... Hahaha... So hilarious and... Ha... asterous!" Then he went back to rolling on the floor, laughing.

The Team went to the computer and watched the video that Superboy and Robin indicated.

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

All of the teens were rolling on the floor laughing.

Artemis: "Oh! Oh My! Oh My Gosh! I... Haha!"

Raquel: "Unbel... Haha!... Ievable! ... Haha!"

Wally: "The looks on... Haha!... Their faces!"

Zatanna:Th- Th- That actually happened! Hahaha!"

Megan: "OMG! OMG! That's so hilarious! Gahahahaha!"

Superboy: "T- T- Told you s-so!"

Kaldur: "You did that... Ha! ...On purpose! Hehe!"

Robin: "Oh... Haha! ...Yeah! W-We were bored and- and decided to do that! Haha!"

* * *

**They did it on purpose! And just because they were bored!**

**The End.**

**Review.**


End file.
